Second Chance
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Lady Asuna Kirigaya, duquesa de Coral Village y emperatriz del reino de Aincrad, se le acusa de infidelidad y de intento de asesinato al emperador. La sentencia dicta que la despojen de sus títulos reales y pague la expiación de sus pecados por medio de su sangre...


_**Second Chance.**_

_Parte I de II (o III o IV)_

•

_Tema dado por hacer spoilers : Salto en el tiempo._

_Cualquier similitud con "La emperatriz abandonada", "Princesa encantadora", "The reason why Raeliana ended up at the duke's mansion" "Survive as the Hero's wife" NO es mera coincidencia, me basé en todo eso para crear esta... cosa. Lean estos manhuas, soy fan. los amo._

•  
_~Advertencia: AU, Personajes posiblemente OOC~_

•

•

•

Las hermosas pupilas color opal se encontraron con las mías un instante, antes de desviar la vista cuajada de lágrimas, sus largos cabellos lavanda cayeron hacia adelante ocultando su rostro compungido. Se había inclinado para, seguramente, que yo no la viera llorar.

Ese era el ánimo general del pueblo. Llanto y dolor por doquier. Los gritos de repudio y censura se entremezclaban con mis propios pensamientos.

El agarre a mi brazo me volvió hacia el frente, para prestar atención a la ejecución que estaba pronta a comenzar. Coloqué la mano sobre aquella intrusa que tomaba mi brazo, como una forma de transmitirle serenidad. La que yo no tenía. Pero lady Shino no tenía la culpa del oscuro rumbo de mis pensamientos.

Desde que este hecho salió a la luz, me sumió en un estado de vehemencia tal, que no fue sino hasta que dicté la sentencia contra la acusada, que no recuperé el sosiego perdido.

La condenada era mi esposa. La ex emperatriz del reino de Aincrad y duquesa, Lady Asuna Yuuki.

Se arrodilló en el estrado que habían preparado para ella, usaba ese vestido rojo que alguna vez le obsequié cuando estaba demasiado ciego por sus encantos, pero de su esplendor de antaño apenas quedaban huellas. Estaba desaliñada, con el cabello suelto, el rostro manchado de lágrimas secas.

Sin embargo el porte real era innegable. A pesar de estar humillada frente a su pueblo mantenía la barbilla erguida, los hombros rectos, oyendo la opinión dividida del populacho; algunos pedían amnistía y clamaban por piedad, pero otra parte exigía a gritos el pago por sus pecados. Amada y odiada por igual como esa vez que asumió el mandato. Era increíble cómo podía despertar sentimientos tan contradictorios entre la multitud que parecía un sombrío mar a sus pies.

Observé al verdugo vestido de negro con aquella capucha que le cubría la mitad del rostro, era alto e imponente, y reconocí de inmediato quién era. La ubicó con una extraña ternura en el patíbulo y, entre susurros, le preguntó si estaba cómoda.

Era gracioso que se preocupara por ella que estaba a punto de morir, pero ese era el efecto que despertaba en todos los que la rodeaban.

—Apresúrate, no me hagas repetirlo— bramé, y el agarre en mi mano, como previniéndome de realizar alguna acción desesperada, se hizo más intenso.

_Calma._ El susurro suave de lady Shino en mi oído, me arrulló por algunos segundos, hasta que encontré esos abatidos ojos color miel que buscaron los míos con tristeza, y toda la serenidad se evaporó. Desvié la mirada e hice un gesto vago de que prosiguieran. Tenía muy presente de que cuanto más pronto iniciara, más rápido acabaría este día y podría sepultarlo en algún lugar recóndito de mi mente.

Mi capitán de guardia tomó el lugar en la tarima improvisada y cuando extendió el pergamino frente a sus ojos, el pueblo entero guardó silencio para oír los cargos que condenaban a la mujer.

—Lady Asuna Kirigaya, duquesa de Coral Village y emperatriz del reino de Aincrad, se le acusa de infidelidad y de intento de asesinato al emperador. La sentencia dicta que la despojen de sus títulos reales y pague la expiación de sus pecados por medio de su sangre...

Se oyeron algunos jadeos y exclamaciones de enojo ante la lectura de la condena. Una buena parte del pueblo aún esperaba que yo fuera benevolente y le perdonara su traición. Pero nadie jugaba de esa forma con el emperador y vivía para contarlo.

—¿Desea decir algunas palabras... señora?

Siempre me pareció una absurda estupidez que el acusado tuviera esa clase de privilegio, pero tener que oírlas de esa mujer que, aún ahora intento aborrecer con el alma, me supo a insulto.

Aquellos pensamientos se perdían por mi mente cuando alzó sus ojos, cual fiebre de oro hacia mi dirección, abrió sus labios agrietados y su voz pese a que fue un susurro, salió con tanta fuerza que todos pudieron oírla.

—T-te amo... e-esto no cambia nada...

Evadí su gesto, y di la última orden antes que mis sentimientos me traicionaran.

El verdugo apoyó la cabeza de la condenada sobre el hueco que dejaba el degolladero, su cabello se deslizó por sus hombros dejando su nuca al desnudo, y posiblemente fuera por la forma en la que quedó posicionado su cuerpo, pero su estado de buena esperanza fue completamente notorio a la vista, levantando un nuevo clamor que varió de sorpresa a piedad en segundos.

El ejecutor me miró, aún dudando, eran muy pocos los que sabían la noticia de su estado de gravidez, pero esto debía tener un final. Y asentí, los músculos de mi cara se tensaron.

La mano no tembló, de un golpe seco dejó caer la cuchilla, y la guillotina fiel cumplió su cometido limpiando mi nombre, el nombre del emperador. El olor metálico de la sangre inundó el ambiente, así como un sutil vaho a flores de azahar, sus favoritas. Las doncellas que estaban a su servicio y algunos allegados del populacho, se acercaron a arrojar pétalos sobre el río carmesí que empezaba a teñir los surcos de la plaza.

Ella había muerto, sin embargo, no era alivio lo que sentía. No me sentía tranquilo en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué has hecho? —la voz vino desde atrás, solté la mano de lady Shino, a quién me había aferrado durante la ejecución. Era lady Quinella, o al menos eso creía. Ni siquiera llegué a voltear a verla.

La oscuridad invadió mis ojos, mis piernas se hicieron agua y ya no fui capaz de controlar mis sentidos, sentí como si algo tiraba de mí hacia el suelo. Mi cuerpo se hizo pesado y ya no pude sostenerme.

—¡Majestad! ¡Majestad! ¡Nuestro señor ha caído...!

Recuerdo el sonido desesperado de las voces conglomerándose a mi alrededor, pero mis oídos empezaron a zumbar y me perdí a mí mismo en la inconsciencia.

•

•

Algo me obligó a despertar. El sol de un nuevo día me encandiló algunos segundos impidiendo que abriera los ojos. Pero cuando finalmente despegué los párpados me encontré con un paisaje que no veía desde que cumplí los quince años.

Por alguna razón me encontraba durmiendo en una habitación más pequeña, la que reconocí de inmediato. Eran mis aposentos de soltero, de cuando aún era príncipe.

_¿Por qué estoy durmiendo aquí? _Desde que tuve mi coronación no volví a este lugar.

¿Acaso los últimos hechos tenían algo que ver? Cómo ráfaga lo acontecido ayer me fue abofeteando el rostro; la traición de la reina, y su consiguiente decapitación. Sin embargo no entendía... ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Unos golpes en la puerta me previnieron de que las actividades en el palacio habían empezado temprano, tal y como lo ordené ayer, no se guardaría luto por el deceso de esa traidora.

—Adelante —comandé, y por alguna razón, mi voz sonó demasiado ligera.

—Alteza, buenos días —mi ayudante de cámara, ese muchacho pelirrojo se inclinó ante mi presencia—. Tiene la agenda muy ocupada hoy, mi príncipe.

_¿Alteza? ¿Príncipe?_

Mi humor tras el descubrimiento de la traición de mi mujer se había agriado considerablemente, y todos a mi alrededor cuidaban sus palabras para no hacerme estallar. ¿Por qué motivo mi subordinado me quitaba parte de mi rango real? Decidí de momento ignorar eso y mantener mi temple bajo control.

—Ryoutarou, ¿por qué he dormido en esta habitación?—Me bajé de la cama y al hacerlo me quedé estático algunos segundos. Mis pies... mis piernas... se veían más... ¿pequeños? Y cuando extendí las manos para mover las mantas, descubrí que ni mi anillo con el sello real ni la alianza de matrimonio estaban en sus dedos correspondientes. ¿Me las habría quitado el día anterior?

—¿Alteza le ocurre algo? Esta ha sido su alcoba desde que nació —respondió el aludido mirándome con extrañeza.

Tal vez fueron sus palabras despreocupadas, y el hecho de que todo se sentía extraño y familiar, que me levanté de golpe, notando mi ropa de cama, y corrí al espejo donde me detuve...

¡Era yo! ¡Pero mi rostro era el de un adolescente!

—¿Alteza se siente mal? ¿Debo llamar al doctor?

Me pellizqué con disimulo y dolió. No, no estaba soñando.

—Ryoutarou, ¿cuántos años he cumplido?

El subordinado se acercó hacía mí y colocó su mano en mi hombro, contemplándome. Ahora me llevaba una cabeza de altura, pero recuerdo haber entrenado con él y mi complexión física era más robusta que la suya.

—Este otoño ha cumplido dieciocho alteza.

Me estudiaba con preocupación, ¡y cómo no! Hasta yo me sentía confundido.

—¿Mi señor?

—Está bien—respondí finalmente. Necesitaba pensar y necesitaba tiempo a solas —Ve a... —traté de hacer memoria de cuáles eran mis actividades en el pasado —. Suspende mis clases con la superiora Serlut.

Eso sin duda desconcertó al ayudante, pareció debatir consigo sobre algo, pero de todos modos asintió —Así se hará, señor.

Se inclinó y sin darme la espalda se acercó hacía la puerta. Volví a contemplar mi reflejo y de pronto recordé algo más.

—Ryo-kun... ¿dónde está Asuna?

La confusión en su semblante fue tan obvia que no lo pudo disimular —¿Se refiere a lady Asuna Yuuki? Imagino que en el ducado de Coral Village, señor. No tenía noticias de que fuera a visitar a su alteza en este tiempo.

_Por supuesto a estas alturas ni siquiera nos hemos comprometido... _Pensé velozmente. Ella aún se encontraba en su hogar paterno.

—Retírate —oí que las puertas se cerraron y volví a examinarme en el espejo.

¿Qué diablos significaba todo esto? ¿Había retrocedido en el tiempo? ¿Por qué?

Mi vida era absolutamente perfecta ahora que por fin me había deshecho de ella.

Golpeé la pared y gruñí de impotencia mientras trataba de recordar lo acontecido el día anterior, algo que me diera una pista de mi actual presente.

La ejecución, sus ojos de miel llamándome, el perfume de azahar mezclado con el olor de su sangre, la culpa carcomiéndome, los ojos de opal llenos de lágrimas, y aquella pregunta retumbando en mi conciencia. _¿Qué has hecho?_

No pude distinguir la voz que preguntó aquello por más empeño que puse, pero estoy seguro de que allí estaba la pista.

Me vestí con mis prendas, frunciendo el ceño con desagrado ante el mal gusto que tenía en ese entonces. Por momento, decidí seguir el curso de mi vida actual, a regañadientes reconocí que era todo lo que podía hacer.

•

•

Ver a mis padres me trajo una alegría que no esperaba, sentir el cobijo de los brazos de mi madre pareció un regalo. Luego del matrimonio entre Asuna y yo, nuestra relación comenzó a resquebrajarse, por supuesto luego de las acusaciones y que dictara la condena, mi madre se puso inmediatamente de su lado, y me acusó de insensible, cruel y tirano, postura que también adoptaron mi hermana, y la mayoría de nuestros amigos en común

Todos cegados por su rostro de ángel.

—Hijo mío, ¿has pensado lo que te comenté ayer? —los ojos azules de mi madre, honor a su nombre _Aoi_, reflejaban un mar de serena calma. Suspiré, pensando qué tan importante sería para traerlo a memoria tan temprano en la mañana.

Un solo tema la desvelaba en ese entonces, y ha sido causa de múltiples dolores de cabeza.

—Soy joven para contraer nupcias, madre.

Fue adorable la manera en la que hizo un puchero de disconformidad, y... echo de menos esos gestos. Desde que me convertí en emperador, ha empezado a cerrarse más y más, al punto de esconder todo emoción de mí. Tal vez fue mi culpa, manejar un reino no ha sido fácil, mi padre se fue demasiado rápido dejándome una tarea para la que nunca me sentí preparado, y cuando contraje nupcias creí que eso mitigaría las responsabilidades... Pero mi vida se volvió un infierno.

—Tu padre está cansado, y tú eres fuerte y vigoroso. Este reino necesita sangre nueva que lo gobierne —ese era su caballito de batalla. Sonreí y me apresuré a llenar su taza de té. Ella que era tan amante de las hierbas, el aroma a Jazmín de su infusión me estremeció el pecho. En verdad extrañaba pasar tiempo con mi madre.

—Tal vez el verano que viene, su majestad —respondí—. Confío en su buen gusto, señora.

Eso le dije en ese entonces, hasta que me reencontré con Asuna y me enamoré como idiota de ella, al punto de desafiar a todas las candidatas que habían escogido y convertirla en mi esposa.

Solté el aire de mis pulmones con lentitud, no caería en eso de nuevo. Si tenía esta segunda oportunidad no la despreciaría cometiendo los mismos errores.

Evitaría a toda costa enamorarme de ella.

Ella que fue mi ruina, y la causa de que mi felicidad se rompiera.

—Espero no te arrepientas, últimamente estás tan volátil —concluyó con una risita —Las visitas a la casa Schuberg se detuvieron de pronto, tu padre y yo creíamos que sería una buena alianza que Lady Alice y tú se entendieran.

_¿Alice? _Claro, en ese tiempo pensaba que no era mala idea cortejar a mi amiga de la infancia, su padre era un gran aliado del mío y era lo que se esperaba, pero... luego descubrí que ella tenía los ojos puestos en alguien más, y yo aún no había visto a Asuna, así que renuncié a mi idea de cortejo para que ella pudiera ser feliz con mi mejor amigo, y lo fue... estoy seguro de que lo fue. Por lo menos hasta que Asuna apareció.

Entonces ¿sería buena idea continuar con eso?

—Madre, no lo creo conveniente. Alice es como mi hermana, y así la veré eternamente —ha sido los más sincero que le he dicho, su expresión decayó un poco.

—No puedo obligarte a que la ames, ¿no es así? También es cierto de que la mayoría de los matrimonios son concertados por sus padres, y en este caso hubiera sido una buena alianza y...

—Lamento decepcionarla, señora —la interrumpí —Pero es francamente imposible.

Ella sacó su abanico y escondió una sonrisa —Tu padre también tenía a lady Asada en la mira, la hija de nuestro general es un buen prospecto.

_Shino... _Había sido mi ancla cuando descubrí la infidelidad de mi esposa. Quizás si hubiera puesto más atención a mis padres cuando la designaron como candidata a ser mi compañera, me hubiera evitado tantos males... ¿Sería posible que esta oportunidad fuera para remediar mis malas decisiones?

—No creo que sea mala idea —dije con una tenue sonrisa, intentando convencerme de que era lo mejor.

•

•

Luego de evadir mis clases de esgrima me perdí dentro de uno de los jardines que rodeaban el palacio. Necesitaba tiempo a solas para planear que hacer con mi futuro. Traer a memoria estos años de mi juventud hasta que fui coronado emperador y repasar las decisiones trascendentales que debía respetar, y aquellas que necesitaba cambiar. Las que se referían a la traición de mi esposa sobre todo.

Conocí a Asuna en el verano de mis diecinueve años cuando luego de un accidente sus padres murieron y mi madre la acogió en el palacio como su protegida. Esa muchacha de cabellera color atardecer me atrajo apenas la vi, su agudeza, ingenio y aún la delicadeza que demostraba cuando agarraba una espada y me desafiaba cuando le decía que era mejor espadachín que ella. Su carácter siempre tan inteligente, su mirar atrevido y tentador cuando me coqueteaba tímidamente...

¡No! No podía caer ante ella otra vez... Esa bruja... que me sedujo con malas artes...

—¿Joven príncipe?

La voz femenina me hizo saltar de la impresión. Estaba seguro de que este era un lugar seguro, y que nadie me había seguido. Por sobre mi hombro miré a quien me había interrumpido y la sorpresa me obligó a darme la vuelta por completo. Ese largo y sedoso cabello color lavanda, esas pupilas que parecían casi transparentes. Lady Quinella era una preciosidad a pesar de que transitaba la segunda mitad de la veintena. El recuerdo de su rostro lloroso durante la ejecución se entremezcló con la sonrisa coqueta con la que me recibió.

—Milady —me incliné ante ella y tomé la mano enguantada que me ofreció. Vestía de cerúleo y llevaba un parasol de encaje —¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

—La reina madre envió una invitación con mi mayordomo para tomar el té, pero al llegar aquí me dijo que su alteza estaba un poco extraño hoy... —sonrió mordiéndose el labio — Me pidió que le buscara y le hiciera compañía.

Me quedé parpadeando con asombro. _¿Lady Quinella? ¿En serio madre?_ No recuerdo que la emperatriz consorte hiciera referencia a ella como posible candidata en el pasado. Me llevaba más de cinco años sin duda, y aunque su origen era noble, no portaba ningún título nobiliario. A pesar de todo era respetada por su condición de protegida del emperador, con tanto ahínco como si se tratara de la misma princesa.

—La maestra Sortiliena mencionó que su alteza es muy bueno en el manejo de la espada — mencionó con un tímido rubor en las mejillas. Todavía me mantenía sujetando su mano.

—¿También le gusta la esgrima?

—He tomado algunas clases, ¿quizás el príncipe Kazuto pueda practicar conmigo algún día?

—Será un placer.

¿Acaso era este el camino que debía tomar para alejarme de mis malas decisiones del futuro? ¿Debería cortejar a esta mujer? Por supuesto mis ojos no mentían que la encontraba hermosa, y me atraía. Ella era como un imán a mis sentidos, y su vestido ajustado evidenciaba un cuerpo de mujer maduro y tentador.

—¡Kirito! —el nuevo llamado me obligó a soltarla. Recordé que ese era el apodo con el que mis amigos me llamaban. Pronto la silueta de una pareja se dibujó bajo la sombra de los árboles.

Contuve una exclamación de alegría al verlos. Alice se veía igual de bella que siempre, con su mirada azur demasiado rebelde para su edad, y a su lado... Eugeo. Eugeo mi mejor amigo, mi confidente... mi hermano.

También el esposo de Alice en el futuro y... el hombre al que mi esposa sedujo... el padre del bastardo que ella llevaba en su vientre al momento de morir.

Y creí que sentiría odio, pero no fue así. Eugeo no tenía la culpa, fue solo una víctima más de su juego. Asuna se sabía hermosa y no dudaba en usar sus artes engañosas en cuanto hombre se le cruzara. Al parecer en algún momento, el titulo de emperatriz le supo a poco, y lo que yo le daba no le era suficiente. Era codiciosa por naturaleza.

—Milady —Eugeo se inclinó ante mi invitada, su compañera en cambio solo inclinó la cabeza y apretó los labios.

Era obvio que a Alice no le simpatizaba Quinella, y puedo decir que a Eugeo tampoco, aunque este último sabía disimularlo mejor. La dama respondió al saludo con una sonrisa amplia y luego se despidió de mí con una mueca.

—Espero su próxima visita con ansias —le dije. Si mi madre quería que la cortejara debía empezar de algún modo.

—Contaré los minutos hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, alteza.

Y sin agregar palabras se alejó con esa gracia femenina que la caracterizaba.

Alice la siguió con la mirada hasta que su silueta desapareció y soltó un bufido para nada delicado. Sus ojos relampagueaban de incredulidad —¿En serio Kirito?

—Creo que mi madre la quiere como emperatriz —mencioné riendo entre dientes.

La expresión de Eugeo fue cómica, se hizo para atrás con tanta fuerza que casi se cayó de espaldas. Él era tan tímido que agradecí internamente recordarlo así, sin maldad, y sin que ninguna arpía lo corrompiera.

—¿Y a ti te parece bien?

—Pues no voy a negar que ella me gusta, Eugeo — luego de mi matrimonio con Asuna , Quinella ya no venía tan seguido al palacio. Creo que Alice le metió alguna idea extraña en la cabeza a mi esposa, pues la antipatía que sentían era tan obvia, y no eran amigas. A pesar de todo recuerdo a la mujer llorando a lágrima viva mientras decapitaban a esa traidora. Por supuesto, resultó ser mejor persona que la víbora con la que me había casado.

—¡Kirito!

El golpe que Alice me pegó en el costado me hizo verla con el ceño fruncido —¡Oye! ¿qué te pasa?

—¡No lo permito! ¡No estoy de acuerdo en que le hagas la corte a esa mujer! —bajó la voz pese a que siguió apuntándome con su dedo —No me agrada, la forma en la que te mira... es como si quisiera... —se sonrojó abruptamente.

—Oe, oe ¿en qué estás pensando Alice? —Eugeo rio despeinándole el cabello. Esa era su forma inocente de coquetear. Apenas se tocaban, pero cuando lo hacían se percibía cuan profundo eran sus sentimientos. Existía tanto respeto entre ellos que me arrepentí de alguna vez considerar que podría cortejar a mi blonda amiga.

—Promete que no seguirás adelante con esa mujer, ¡por Dios Kirito, hasta la hija del herrero es mejor opción que esa...! Además es mayor que tú... ¿o por eso te gusta?

—No digas tonterías, y deja de llamarme Kirito, ya no soy un niño.

—Pues no te comportes como uno.

—Alice, ten un poco de respeto, Kirito es tu futuro emperador —intervino Eugeo en un susurro como la voz de la razón.

Ella respondió con un puchero.

—También lo dije por ti —le golpee el hombro. Observé que estaban con sus prendas de entrenamiento, ¡Alice hasta llevaba pantalones! —¿Vienen a entrenar?

—Te perdiste la clase de la mañana, así que Eugeo y yo vinimos a solucionar eso —se tomaron de las manos al mencionar aquello y la sonrisa que despuntó en mis labios al ver ese gesto fue genuina.

Al menos la relación de ellos dos era algo que quería proteger de mis malas decisiones.

•

•

Así llegó el verano y estoy convencido de que me he adaptado por completo a mi nueva vida. O debería decir; a vivir por segunda ocasión mi juventud y enmendar mis errores.

Las candidatas que mis padres escogieron como futura esposa se redujeron a dos: lady Quinella y lady Shino. Madre las invitaba a tomar el té, o a pasear por los alrededores del palacio mientras practicaba esgrima con Eugeo , y las sentía comiéndome con la mirada. La joven de corto cabello y aspecto tímido era más recatada, cada vez que alzaba la vista huía de mí. Quinella en cambio usaba las armas de su encanto, se relamía los labios o se los mordía con intención cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban. Seductora nata, sabía cómo emplear lo que la naturaleza le había otorgado con creces.

¿Estaría haciendo una buena elección?

Alice la detestaba y no se preocupaba de disimularlo, pero me parecía la opción más confiable. No la amaba, pero me gustaba y de momento con eso debía bastar.

—Estoy planeando confesarme —Eugeo mencionó con rubor mientras se secaba el sudor de la nuca. El día avanzaba y hacía calor, nuestras prendas pegajosas daban cuenta de eso. Dejé de repasar el futuro y lo observé, sorprendido.

En mis memorias, él se tardaba un poco más en exponer sus intenciones ¿Qué había cambiado?

—¿Estás seguro?

—Quiero a Alice con mi vida, y estoy seguro de que es el momento, estoy preparado para asumir mi título, y darle un hogar. Además de ocupar el puesto que su majestad me dé.

—¡Mi consejero! — exclamé soltando la espada de madera y rodeando sus hombros mientras despeinaba su cabello —Así que milord cree que ya es adulto... ¡Pues yo lo veo como un niño!

—¡Eugeo, Kirito! —la llorosa voz nos interrumpió a tiempo para ver a Alice corriendo hacia nosotros, se lanzó a los brazos de mi rubio compañero, quien la recibió sorprendido.

—Alice, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué ocurre?

Pasé por alto la forma en la que me llamó, y le ofrecí una copa con agua —Bebe esto.

—E-es... es mi amiga... —sollozó hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de Eugeo —El mensajero trajo la noticia... L-los padres de Asuna murieron en un... ¡n-ni siquiera me siento capaz de decirlo!

Sentí que una corriente helada ascendía por mi columna y me crispaba los vellos de la nuca. Recordaba ese accidente, pero... según mi memoria faltaba como medio año para que ocurriera...¿Por qué los hechos estaban adelantándose de esa forma?

Me entró pánico, miré el rostro desencajado de mi mejor amiga, y retrocedí. No. ¡No! ¡No podía permitir que la historia volviera a repetirse! No cuando me había jurado a mí mismo que no volvería a caer en su hechizo, y protegería para siempre la relación de mis dos amigos.

Retrocedí y corrí hacia el palacio—¡Kazuto! ¿A dónde vas?

Los ignoré, debía evitar que mi madre se ofreciera a darle asilo en nuestro hogar. No podía verla. No. Debía frenar esos acontecimientos a como dé lugar.

Encontré a la emperatriz en la sala del trono, despachando a una hilera de doncellas. Tenía el rostro pálido y una expresión devastada. Intuí que había llegado tarde.

—¿Madre?

—Kazuto —se acercó hasta tomarme de los hombros —¿Recuerdas a Asuna Yuuki? Solías jugar con ella cuando su padre venía de visita...

_Claro que la recuerdo... destrozó mi vida y la de mis mejores amigos... quiso encajarme un bebé que no era mío... se merecía la muerte..._

—La recuerdo.

—Sus padres murieron en un accidente en alta mar, el barco en el que navegaban naufragó y... — su voz empezó a temblar —He decidido traerla aquí al palacio... esa niña no puede estar sola en aquel ducado. Enviaré a alguien para que administre esa propiedad hasta que contraiga matrimonio...

—Mi señora —me incliné sintiendo que el tremor que antes me acosaba, recorría ahora mis manos —Pienso que es una decisión alocada, ni siquiera conoce a esa familia.

—Alteza —su voz sonó sorprendentemente dura —Como futuro emperador sus palabras me avergüenzan, su deber es darle protección a toda persona bajo su imperio... ¿si no puede darle cobijo a una niña que ha quedado huérfana? ¿Cómo planea ser el sol que alumbra a toda una nación?

•

•

No había nada que pudiera hacer. La rueda del destino seguía girando y el karma me perseguía... ¿acaso no podría librarme de este sino hórrido?

Decidí que, si bien no podría evitar mi encuentro con lady Yuuki, haría lo posible por posponerlo. El palacio era lo suficientemente grande como para esconderme y no cruzarla nunca. Ella formaría parte del séquito de mi madre, y si evadía con éxito su sala de estar, solo me encontraría con ella durante la cena. Era el único momento que no me estaba permitido faltar. Mi padre lo consideraría una afrenta atróz.

Ella llegó hoy en la mañana, lo supe porque todo el castillo estuvo revolucionado, se cambiaron las flores de los jarrones, se airearon las habitaciones, y se seleccionó un nuevo número de doncellas para que estuviera a su disposición. Mi madre comandó todos esos detalles y había logrado no verla.

Sin embargo la desgracia me perseguía, y cuando me creí a salvo, en uno de los corredores interiores del palacio, me encontré cara a cara con la flamante duquesa. Claro; muertos sus padres, ella se volvió la legítima heredera del título. Lo que la convertía en una jugosa presa para cualquier caza fortuna.

Vestía de negro un modelo cerrado desde el cuello hasta los tobillos, guantes y el cabello recogido severamente, cumpliendo el luto riguroso que su condición exigía. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y los ojos hinchados. Estaba fea.

Fea...

Pero no podía quitarle la vista de encima. La encontraba más joven de lo que recordaba. Y se veía delgada, la última vez que la vi albergaba un niño en su seno.

—Milady —me incliné fugazmente desechando la etiqueta de besar su mano—Lamento mucho su perdida.

En el pasado había tomado sus dedos con bochorno y le permití llorar en mi hombro. Siempre me conmovieron las lágrimas femeninas. Pero en lo concerniente a ella, ya no más.

—Gracias alteza... —respondió con voz rota sorbiendo por la nariz.

Su mirar de ámbar me contempló y yo rompí el contacto dando un paso hacia atrás —Si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer —hice una caravana, muy consciente de mi falta de cortesía —Disfrute de su estadía, duquesa.

Lo hice adrede, sabiendo que la mención de su rango le sabría a una bofetada. No quería ser su amigo, no tenía intenciones de crear lazos, ni de consolarla. Viviría aquí, pero no seríamos íntimos amigos, ni mucho menos.

Atravesé el pasillo rumbo a mi habitación ubicada en el ala norte, cuando escuché la voz. Esa misma voz que retumbó en mi cabeza, repitiendo la misma frase que oí antes de desmayarme y retroceder en el tiempo.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—¿Cardinal? —la prima lejana de Quinella. Su completa antítesis, mientras una era esbelta y voluptuosa, la otra parecía una niña. De cabello ondulado y gafas, Cardinal usaba una especie de hábito sobrio demostrando su estatus. Era una erudita, la persona que cuidaba y conocía todos los libros que habitaban en las bibliotecas del palacio.

—¡Fuiste tú!

—¡Claro que fui yo! Entonces ¿planeas repetir tus errores del futuro?

Un momento... ¿ella sabía? Me acerqué hasta tomarla de los hombros. Era tan pequeña que por un segundo temí hacerle daño.

—¿Por qué me enviaste al pasado? ¡Mi vida estaba resuelta tras la muerte de esa traidora!

—¿Tu vida resuelta? ¡Majestad, acababa de cometer el peor de los crímenes manipulado por una bruja!¡Le traje hasta esta línea de tiempo para que no incurra en el mismo error! —exclamó con ardor.

—¡No caeré en las artimañas de esa mujer!

—¡No diga que no lo hará, majestad! —empujó mis brazos lejos de ella —No iba a intervenir, pero está alterando por completo su futuro...

—No amaré a Asuna, no tienes que preocuparte...

—¡Majestad abra los ojos! La emperatriz es inocente, no ha hecho nada de lo que se le ha acusado... ¡No puede permitir que Quinella se salga con la suya otra vez!

—¡Quinella descubrió que ella y Eugeo...! —ni siquiera me sentía mentalmente preparado para decirlo, mi voz tembló. Aún dolía pese a que era un recuerdo de mi anterior vida —¡Y que ese niño, ese bastardo...!

—Era su hijo, señor. La emperatriz solo tenía ojos para usted... ¿cree que ella sería capaz de dañar a su mejor amiga, y a quien usted considera su hermano? ¡Debe detener este crimen! ¡A como vamos, mi señora morirá otra vez!

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Debe enmendar el futuro! ¡Es la última oportunidad que tiene de hacerlo!

•

•

_Continuará._


End file.
